I'm Coming With You
by Itsreallynotyourfault
Summary: "Where are you going!" "To get my true love." "But-" Lily never got to finish her sentence. Rinxlen.
1. Chapter 1

KETO THE CAT.I'm Coming With You .

* * *

><p><strong>Len's Point of View<strong>

When am I going to find her..? Rin...

'Flashback'

_I was with Rin, her blonde hair spiking out of her orange hat, with her orange and yellow colored scarf covering her face. The snow was falling around us on our walk around the small pond i have in my backyard. Everything is complete._

_She turned to me, "Len. I love you." Our lips met once._

_"Rin, i love you too." Our lips met twice._

_"I have to tell you something you little showda, just don't be mad at me." Her face was red from the coldness of the snow._

_"Anything, i could never get mad at you, I promise."_

_"I'm leaving..." It felt as if all the snow falling around us stopped, and my world collapsed._

_"I'm coming with you!" My tear was warm on my frosty cheek._

_"If you only could..." Sadness filled the air._

'End of Flashback'

The only promise i didn't keep to her was that promise, because I am mad at her. Why would she leave a scared little 14 year old? She was the same age as me, Rin Kagamine was her name. Cute little thing, spunky, happy, and man she could sing. I Just wish she would've stayed. I'm in Washington D.C, i've been looking for her. It's been 4 years and i am now 18. She's turning 18 in a few days, so the last place i can look for her is New York. "WHY?" I slammed my fist on the wall of my hotel room. "Why, is this so hard..."

"Housekeeping."

"Go away, I'm leaving in 5 minutes."

"Okay sir, thanks for your stay, and reme-"

"Yeah, Yeah." I grabbed my suitcases, opened my door, and walked past that girl. She was pretty, but had teal hair that was in pigtails.

"Sorry if i upset you sir! I'm kind of new at this and it just sucks. Hehe." She laughed nervously. "I'm-"

"You're Hatsune Miku." She looked at me awkwardly.

"Do i know you?"

"Yeah uh, we went to highschool together, and in middleschool you were Rin's bestfriend."

"Oh yeah...then she left. You're Len right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sorry about...you know...her leaving." She looked around sadly.

"Oh, it's fine..." _No it's not_, "Anyways, just for the heck of it since me and him aren't friends anymore, Mikuo Hatsu was basically in love with you."

"Oh, that's cute because we're engaged..." She held up her left hand and pointed to a sparkly diamond ring on the other and smiled.

"Well i always knew he knew how to pick the good ones."

"Well, Len, nice seeing you."

"Yeah sure, uh do you have a peice of paper and pen?"

"Yeah, uh hold on." She searched her apron for about 5 seconds then came out with a pen and pad of paper. "Here."

"Thanks." I scribbled on it and handed it to her. It read:

_Hey Bruh! MIkuo, long time no talk. So you guys are engaged...cute, cute. (; Well, Call me, I'm searching for Rin. That sounds creepy but call me and i'll give details. Love you bro, Len. 907-990-8732_

"Well i will make sure this gets to him. Thanks Len!"

"No thank you." I winked at her and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys. I want this story to go places, you know what i mean? This story reminds me of the gooood old day. Oh, and i have no idea what i'm saying.<strong>

**Tell me if you thought this was interesting and if you wanna keep readin, because i don't know if anyone will like this idea. YUMM LENNN. just sayin'.**

_Len is a depressed emo kid .-Rin *Sticks out tounge*_

hehe, i am. Yay. I'm so depressed i go crazy and try to kill everyone that gets around you...(: -Len

**LEN STOP SCARING ERRYBODY .**

_Lol, i love you Len, 3. -Rin_

I love you too Rinny. -Len

**Ew, get all this love off my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's Pov**

* * *

><p>The flight wasn't that long, at least it didn't feel like it because i slept the whole time.<p>

"Hello, is this your bag?" A pink wavy haired girl came up to me. MAN SHE HAD A RACK!

"Oh, uh no."

"Oh, okay, well my name is Luka, Luka Megurine. I like fish and long romantic walks on the beach." She laughed and then a blue haired guy walked up and i remembered him from highschool. Kaito.

"Luka, there you went sweets." He kissed her neck and she giggled. "Sorry about my wife, she's a bit tipsy."

"Oh, thats fine i don't care, and aren't you Kaito Shion?"

"Yeah, you're Len Kagamine."

"Yep." I smiled, and saw my bags."Well i better be going!"

"Hai! We will see you around Len!"

"Bye!"

I grabbed my bags and turned around to leave but i saw the back of a blonde chicks head. I ran up to her,"Excuse me, Um.." She turned around and it wasn't her. Man...

"Oh hello there." She winked.

"Hi, I'm sorry, i thought you were someone else."

"Oh, well it's okay, um, do you have somewhere to stay tonight? I'm Lily by the way."

"Actually, that's the only thing i don't have. Why? Do you know any good hotels?"

"Yeah, my house."

"You live in a hotel?"

"No, silly. I live in a mansion. You could stay there if you'd like. What's your name?"

"Len. Len Kagamine."

"OK! Well, lets go."

"Hai!" We got into a limo and she poured me a glass of wine. "I'm only eighteen." I laughed nervously.

"And I'm only nineteen. Drink up."

"I don't drink, sorry."

"Well more for me." We pulled up to a huge mansion, i mean HUGE. Just in the front yard was a golf course, and the front doors were completely gold. When we walked inside there were maids, and butlers everywhere. "Here is our room." We walked upstairs and she pointed to a huge room with a heart bed.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, we will be sleeping there tonight."

"Um, can't i just take a couch or something. Somewhere with a television is nice."

"My room has a television. We can stay in there."

"Okay. Sounds good."

That night.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered as this chick was hugging me and telling me i was perfect.

"I love you Len."

"Hey, do you know a Rin Kasamene?"

"Why?"

"Because we had a relationship when we were 14 and I'm trying to find her. That's why I came to New York."

"Oh. Well NO! I do NOT know a Rin Kasamene, But i do know a Rin Kagamine." _That's weird, a girl named Rin Kagamine...Hmm..._"Yeah she's a singer and she also dances. I can't beleive you never heard of her. She's got blonde hair and blue eyes." _How is this possible._

"Well, i would like to see her sometime."

"Her commercials are on all the time, But I can sing way better then her."

"That's nice, and I'll have to see her on the T.V."

**Lily POV**

Not if i can help it. "Yep." I turned around to fake sleep when i really was just waiting for him to sleep so i can show him what he's missing. About an hour later he fell asleep. I jumped on top of him and kissed him on the cheek then the lips. He was talking in his sleep. Ha, funny.

"Rin..."

"No, Lily."

"Rin? Why is you're voice so deep?"

"Because I am Lily, and my voice is not so deep."

"Yeah it is...i want Rin, where is she?"

"She died." As i said that he started sobbing in his sleep. I mean i feel bad for him so he should feel bad for me too. I jumped off of him and started screaming crying.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Len woke up, sat up and looked confused. I just kept crying. "Lily!" He shook me and i 'woke' up.

"Oh Len..." I hugged him around his neck.

"Lily, It's going to be okay, just tell me what's wrong."

"Well, i had a bad dream because i when i was little i saw my mom get shot."

"Oh, you poor thing!" He hugged me back, i can't beleive he fell for it. That little softy. Hehe, Rin Kasamene is Rin Kagamine, stupid boy. Rin Kagamine is just her stage name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai guys, how did ya like chapter two? i loved it , Lily is such a skljdfnlasdkjfjdhbg whipper snapper. I hate her, but she has her good epic moments. rada rada.<strong>

**Reveiw guys, thats how i know you like the story!(:**

**Love,**

**She.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Len's POV.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with sudden sadness, when i realized it's Rin's birthday. <em>You have to forget her, you're never going to see her again. <em>My mom would always say that, but i can't forget her. She's my love, and i know she still loves me. "RIN KAGAMINE'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! Everyone lets sing happy birthday to her!" I turned quickly to the T.V. to see The Goodmorning Show on. They sang happy birthday, then the camera showed her. Rin Kagamine...That's Rin. "So Rin, how do you like being a singer? Is is suiting you well, and why do you have a stage name?" ...Stage name..?

"Ha, I love being a singer, It's always been my dream. It's everything i thought it would be and more. My stage name is Rin Kagamine, but my real name is Rin Kasamene."

"WHAT?" Holy crap. I'm going to get her. I grabbed a wod of my cash, and got my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as i ran down stairs.

"To get my true love."

"But-" Lily never got to finish her sentence, because I ran as fast as i could. I saw this television shop and she was on there.

"Well, my concert is tonight in New York, so i think everyone will appreciate that."

"And that ends our show! Rin Kagamine thanks for being here with us today, and i will see you soon." Rin smiled and the televisions cut off.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I asked a teenager that had a Rin Kagamine shirt on.

"Um, what?"

"Do you know when the Rin Kagamine concert is and where it is?"

"Yeah it's in Medow Park down the street, in about 4 hours."

"How much are tickets?"

"Oh, this is free. She said she just wants to do this concert for fun."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you." I smiled and kissed her hand. Then, i ran as fast as i could for this concert. I got there just in time because there were only like 10 people there, i ran up front.

**Rin POV.**

Okay, I'm ready for this. Big show tonght, getting pumped. Remember, I did this for Len. After I get enough money, I'm going to go back to him. I smiled at the thought. The plane just landed and all i need to get is my bags, when paparazzi came up to me. "Sorry guys! If you guys don't back up I'm going to have to sue all of you."

"But Rin! Why are you doing this concert for free, and still using a full stage?"

"Why not?" I smiled, grabed my bag, and walked to limo. In the limo i had to get on my outfit which was a orange sparkly mini dress with black boots that go up to my knees. I had to straighten my hair in the car, which was terribly difficult. The bad thing about doing free concerts is that i have to do everything myself. My hair reaches my hips, and my bow is my signature item along with bobby pins holding my bangs back. I'm ready for this show. We pulled up at Medow Park and it was dark outside. I walked up behind stage and i could hear a bunch of people screaming my name. It was amazing, the adrenalin rush was exotic. I love adrenaline rushes. I walked up a flight of stairs, and my manager was there.

"Ahh! Rin my girl!"

"Hey Rinta." I smiled.

"Lets get this show on the road shall we!" He smiled back and handed me my headset."You'are ready to go sis." Oh and my manager is my brother.

"You got it. We got exactally until one a.m. right?"

"Yes ma'am, Rin Kagamine! Let's go get em'!"

"Yeah!" I yelled as i ran out to the stage. Thousands of people were staring at me. A giant grin spread across my face. "How are ya'll doing tonight?" The crowd went wild. That's what i like to hear! "Alright, my first song i am going to sing is 'Oh Len'. You guys love that one right?" My smile died when i looked down in the first row of the crowd. There he was, Len Kagamine cheering me on. My smile came right back,"LEN!" My eyes teared up but then i felt a sudden movement, underneath my feet. Confusion filled my head as my stage fell to the ground. The last thing i heard was "Rin!" Called by a famliliar yet deeper voice. It put me at ease. Then everything i knew and what ever would know, was absolute and complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER THREE.<strong>

**Lol, gosh dang, i love RINxLEN. **SO** yeah guys, lol. i dont know what to say hahah. I love you guys also, and the one thing i do hate is nothing. lol just kidding, i do hate stuff but i dont think i should be talking about it. Anyways i'm ranting and i need to work on my Kutau fics. So bai gais3.**

_What, No conversations between Rin and Len?-Rin_

**No.**


End file.
